


After Mission Mission

by mean_whale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breasts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: After a difficult mission Keith finds herself in the same shower with Shiro.





	After Mission Mission

She wasn't sure how she had ended up in the situation. A part of her didn't care in the least, while the other part wanted to stop and analyse every single thing that had led her here, so she could later repeat them.

She sorely wished that this wasn't going to be a one-off occurrence.

She sighed quietly, Shiro's lips pressed on her chin now, their bodies slick with the water from the shower. She scratched the short hair of Shiro's undercut while her other hand was trailing along the impressive muscles of Shiro's back. She had watched that back from afar so many times, had spent so much time wanting to slide her hands along it and feel the muscles shifting beneath the skin, and finally she got to do just that. Shiro's body was warm against hers, strong and stable. She pulled Shiro closer, wanting to feel her breasts squish against her chest. Shiro's lips were slick against her neck, travelling down over the wet skin.

She turned her head down to press their cheeks together, the slippery skin helping her nuzzle her face against Shiro's while her hands slipped to the front of Shiro's body.

She cupped Shiro's breasts with both her hands, feeling their incredible weight. She had known they were relatively big but feeling them resting on her hands made that fact so concrete she found herself gaping at the way their soft fullness weighed on her palms. Shiro was kissing the edge of her jaw and it made her whimper. She pressed her hands more firmly against Shiro's breasts, feeling the mammary glands rub against her touch, the layer of fat between them and her hands subduing the hardness of them. Her thumbs rubbed over Shiro's hardened nipples, focusing on the way her areolas were wrinkled, and she wished that her thumbs had millions of touch receptors more.

She turned her head down, Shiro's lips slipping up to the top or her ear and in her hair, and Shiro let out a disgruntled mumble before lowering her head to Keith’s shoulder. Keith giggled, straight out giggled as Shiro's lips pressed against her skin again. She had never felt so light and heavy at the same time, arousal pooling low in her gut while her heart soared. Shiro's artificial hand was tugging on her hair, trying to guide he head to access her neck, but she wouldn't let her, she wanted to keep looking for a little longer now that she finally had permission. Shiro's areolas were large, a beautiful shade of light brown, her nipples round and inviting. She could see her own breasts, their smaller size looking suddenly vastly different next to Shiro's full breasts. They were pointier, her areolas pale pink and swollen, blue veins sharp against her skin. The veins on Shiro’s breasts were lighter. She followed their pattern with a thumb.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked right next to her ear, voice amused but husky.

“I want to rub my tits against yours,” she responded without thinking.

Shiro barked out a laugh and rested her forehead on Keith’s shoulder.

“Go ahead,” Shiro said.

She pulled Shiro closer, chests pressing together, and one of her breasts slipped between Shiro's. She wished that they were in bed, so she could hover over Shiro's beautiful body, lower herself over it and rub their skins together. But this was fine too, the water making their skins slippery. Shiro's left hand was resting on her hip, the warmth of it shooting sparks to her core.

“Keith,” Shiro sighed, when their nipples rubbed together, caught for only a fraction of a second, but it felt like a full lifetime.

She was breathing heavy and loud, hoping that Shiro would touch her more to give an excuse to the moan that was threatening to escape. Shiro looked so much more put together, while Keith was so wet she was dripping down her thighs. She wanted to roll her hips against Shiro but couldn't do it. What if Shiro was only good with this, what if heavy petting was all Shiro was looking to get from her. What if Shiro wasn't even turned on.

Shiro was mouthing at the skin of her shoulder, and she had to physically pull her hips away from Shiro's body to make sure she didn't go where Shiro didn't want to follow. Her pale breasts were squeezed against Shiro's slightly tanned breasts, Shiro's hand resting loosely on her hip, but the moment she pulled back, the smallest movement of her hips, and Shiro's hand slipped to her backside, cupping her butt cheek, and Shiro pulled her back, closer, so close she could feel the heat of Shiro's body on her pubic mound.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

Shiro lifted her head to look at her face, but Keith made a point of keeping her eyes down on their breasts. Shiro opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want the rejection that was sure to come, so she ducked down and licked over Shiro's nipple before pulling it into her mouth, teasing it with her teeth. Shiro let out a sharp gasp before moaning, her voice rich and needy.

She was hardly aware of Shiro's artificial fingers letting go of her hair and sliding down her body before settling on her hip. What made her eyes shoot open was the feel of Shiro's flesh hand slipping to her front, fingertips brushing over her pubic hair.

She glanced up at Shiro, but Shiro was focused down on her fingers that were petting the coarse hair hiding her lips, following the swirl of it down between her legs. She squeezed her hands against Shiro's waist, the wet skin slipping under her touch. She realised that she had stopped playing with Shiro's nipples, so she straightened her back, leaning it against the cold tiles of the shower wall as Shiro puller her hips closer. Shiro's fingers were softly trailing the outside of her lips, barely touching more than the hair.

“You're so wet for me,” Shiro whispered loud enough not to be drowned out by the shower.

She let out an aborted whine, her hands sliding to Shiro's ass, feeling its muscular shape under her fingers. She didn't exactly pull, but guided Shiro's hips closer to hers. Shiro slipped a leg between Keith’s and rolled her hips against the skin, spreading her fluids over Keith’s thigh.

“I want you so bad,” Shiro said against Keith’s ear, making her shiver.

She slid her hands over Shiro's skin, marvelling how delicate her hands felt against Shiro's bigger body. Shiro was still rolling her hips as she pulled Keith closer, their bodies wrapped around each other as their lips met in a breathless kiss. She sucked Shiro's tongue in to her mouth, revelling in the moan Shiro let loose. She felt Shiro's full breasts against her own, wondering briefly how hers felt to Shiro. Shiro's pussy was hot against her thigh, her stubble rough against her skin. She still found it hard to fathom that Shiro would be the type to shave. Shiro slid her hands over Keith’s arms, and suddenly she felt a pang of something like insecurity over her hairy armpits as Shiro's hands reached them, but Shiro hadn't reacted to them even once during the time they had known each other and continued not to. Shiro ran her fingertips over the hair, then down her sides, the flesh hand slipping between them to squeeze on her breast. Shiro's hands were the perfect size to cup Keith’s breasts, and she leaned towards the touch.

“You're so hot,” Shiro whispered into their kiss, her lips pressing to the corner of Keith’s mouth before their cheeks were pressed together again. “I've wanted you for so long, Keith.”

She responded with an urgent whine, Shiro's calloused thumb playing with her nipple.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro whispered right into her ear.

Shiro's metal hand was at the small of Keith’s back, holding her close. She slid her fingers over the stubble on Shiro's pubic mound, her middle finger catching on the gap between Shiro’s plump lips before retreating. Shiro moaned and pushed her hips firmer into the touch. Shiro's juices were spread over the top of Keith’s thigh, and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to eat Shiro out, spread Shiro’s lips apart and sink her tongue inside the throbbing heat.

“If I had known I'd have you between my legs,” Shiro muttered, mouth still right next to Keith’s ear, “I would have shaved.”

She tried to say that it didn't matter, nothing mattered except the fact that it was Shiro, but all she could get out was a pathetic whimper, as Shiro chose that moment to slide her left hand down and between Keith’s legs, a single fingertip teasing between her folds.

She wanted to give Shiro everything, so she dipped her fingers down to Shiro's pussy, caressing the soft lips that were slick with Shiro's arousal. She really wanted to sink on her knees and lick between Shiro's fold, drink in her arousal and have it drip down her chin. She hoped that she would have a chance for it later, another time, because right now Shiro's fingertip brushed against her clit and her entire body jolted.

“Shiro,” she cried, too loud for their secret rendezvous, and Shiro calmly shushed her.

Her finger pressed harder against Shiro's plush lips, and Shiro rolled into the touch.

“God, Keith,” Shiro's voice was muffled against her jaw, where Shiro was pressing small, open-mouthed kisses.

She pressed her fingers more purposefully forward, parting Shiro's wet outer lips and finally touching the soaked inner lips. Shiro was hot against her fingers as she slid a finger from the soft opening of her hole up to her hardened clit. She rolled her fingertip over Shiro's clit, making Shiro's thighs shake. In return, Shiro was rubbing against her sensitive clit with purpose, the artificial hand cupping her breast while Shiro’s lips were wandering over the expanse of her throat.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro gasped. “I really want to taste you, but I don't want you to stop touching me.”

She rubbed over Shiro's clit harder, her fingers keeping Shiro's wet folds open to her touch.

“I'm not going to last long,” Shiro breathed against her cheek.

She whimpered in response, and Shiro's fingers slipped down to her entrance.

“So fucking wet for me,” Shiro said, voice low and dangerous.

She shivered, then moaned as Shiro pressed a finger just barely inside her.

“More,” she cried.

Shiro hushed her and kissed her temple, but then pushed the finger deeper. She threw her head back in a breathless gasp, her fingers faltering for just a moment before she managed to control her movements again, rubbing over Shiro's hardened clit with purpose. Shiro shivered and moaned, her voice so erotic that Keith felt it deep in her gut. Shiro pushed a second finger inside her, wiggling them slowly, then scissoring them open, and the groan she let out was broken. Shiro's breaths were hitched, her whines getting louder, thighs clutching Keith's hand between them.

Shiro moved her metal hand to the wall, hips rolling towards Keith's touch, and with a loud, guttural moan she came. Shiro’s fingers were absentmindedly still working, and her hand twisted so the heel of her palm was now rubbing against Keith's clit. Shiro's entire body was tense, her voice echoing in the small space, and Keith continued rubbing her through it, until Shiro's body loosened, hips rolling erratically, and Keith let up when Shiro's whines became complaints of oversensitivity, which happened to occur right when her own orgasm rolled over her. Shiro's hand was big and warm against her as she ground her hips into the touch, Shiro's voice was surrounding them both with its pleasured note, and Shiro's face was contorted as if she was in pain.

The entirety of Shiro is what pushed her over the edge. It felt like desperation, how the coil inside her suddenly released, something in her snapped and shattered and she fell into Shiro, her hands finding purchase on slippery skin as her pussy twitched, tight around Shiro's fingers. She had never felt the pleasure wash over her so completely, starting from deep in her gut and spreading both up and down. It spilt out of her mouth as a whimper, and all the while Shiro was there to hold her, squishing her between the wall and her big body.

Coming down from it all was slow. Her legs felt weak, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, and her fingers were pressed hard against Shiro's waist. Slowly her thoughts started functioning again, and reality came crashing in. She had just had sex with Shiro, beautiful, amazing, perfect Shiro. Shiro, whose soft breasts were pressed against hers as they both rested against the wall.

She was suddenly uncomfortably self-aware, knowing that Shiro had seen this side of her that nobody else had. Knowing that Shiro might have not meant it the same way she did. They had just returned from a difficult mission, both of them unharmed but high on adrenaline, stumbling to the showers, knees so weak they helped each other shed off their armour, the skin-tight under suits that were sticky with sweat, and they had supported each other to the showers. But before they had separated, they were suddenly in the same shower, the water warm and soothing their aching muscles, and Shiro was there, so, so close. She wasn't sure what Shiro had seen on her face when Shiro turned to face her, the water flattening Shiro's hair against her forehead, drops of water dripping from her chin and sliding down to her nipples. Keith had found herself watching the water, and when she turned her head up, Shiro was watching her. She didn't understand the look in Shiro's eyes, and she had no time to wonder before Shiro had pulled her into a kiss.

She wanted to run. She would have, but Shiro still had her squashed against the wall. She didn't want to let go of Shiro's waist, it being the only thing keeping Shiro from noticing that it had all been a mistake.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed against her ear.

She watched Shiro pull her hand up, followed its path right into Shiro's mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched Shiro lick her hand clean, sucking off the fluids that had coated the fingers.

“Fuck,” Shiro said, voice sultry and outright lewd. “I really want to eat you out.”

Shiro held her head between her hands, gentle and loving. She remained quiet, still waiting for Shiro to laugh and turn away because no way did Shiro mean that she wanted a second time with her, no way.

“Keith,” Shiro said, and her name sounded like a prayer. “I don't know… maybe this isn't the right moment, but I want to tell you. I wasted so long thinking that you didn't want me back.”

She blinked, unsure of what Shiro was getting at.

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro said and kissed her softly. “I love you so much.”

The look on Shiro's face was so sincere that she had to believe it. This time her crash was physical, tears dropping down her cheeks and body going almost completely limp. Shiro frowned in worry.

“Keith?” she asked. “Baby? What's wrong?”

“I love you too,” she stammered, heart dropping in nervousness.

Shiro smiled, and it brightened up her whole face.

“Let's go get some rest,” Shiro said gently and wiped a tear away from Keith’s cheek with her thumb. “I want to finally get to sleep next to you.”

Keith snorted and sniffled. Shiro's smile was fond in a completely new way.

“I want to get used to you next to me,” she whispered.

“Me too, baby,” Shiro said. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write boob rubbing so I did.
> 
> I edited this while on withdrawal from antidepressants that give the worst withdrawal symptoms ever (brain zaps and floating head) so I just hope I didn't miss any obvious errors. Also this may be the poopiest fic title I have come up with in my life but let's pretend it's kind of clever.
> 
> I post my fic updates on [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) but I live on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale)


End file.
